


A Love Already Lost

by Hocuspocusalex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate au (kinda), charlie weasley finally falls in love, don't worry there's a whole au where they fall in love that i'll be writing for, only problem is that his love is kinda dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocuspocusalex/pseuds/Hocuspocusalex
Summary: Charlie Weasley goes to Grimmauld Place. What he finds is not what he's expecting. Or, rather, who he finds.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Regulus Black, Regulus Black & Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Love Already Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Weasley goes to Grimmauld Place. What he finds is not what he's expecting. Or, rather, who he finds.

Charlie hadn’t planned on going to Grimmauld Place. He was too busy with his dragons and barely got enough of a break as it was. Yet something urged him to go. An urgent feeling of motivation, yet slight fear. 

So there he was. The good thing was that he was with most of his family. Bill was still in Egypt and apparently Percy and the family had a falling out. Nonetheless, he was with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and his parents. What he didn’t expect was to be in the same house as Sirius Black. That was awesome. 

The not-so-awesome part was that he was now on cleaning duty as well and he had to stay inside. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the fact. Cleaning was difficult as he had to stay away from magic (thanks Mum) and muggle cleaning was the absolute worst. 

But one morning, he found an old room. Everyone had stayed away from it, and Sirius wouldn’t even go near it. So naturally, Charlie needed to explore it. Yes, the twins were known for their mischief, but where did they get it from? Charlie was the original mischievous devil. Charlie walked into the room, expecting the worst. But there was nothing. It was just a bedroom. 

Confused, Charlie approached the bed, examining the room. The person who lived in it was obviously Slytherin, which caused him to roll his eyes. But there were also other posters on the walls. Some of them presented muggle bands like Alice Cooper, Queen, and Black Sabbath. Some of them were movies like The Breakfast Club and The Princess Bride. The person was sure interesting, Charlie thought as he explored a bit. There was a tall bookshelf filled with books like The Tell-Tale Heart. 

Who was this person? Although Charlie knew he didn’t know the person who used to live here, a part of him somehow knew them. He kept exploring until finding a photo album. He flipped through the pages, seeing images of Sirius when he was younger. Only… it wasn’t Sirius. He was smaller, and paler, and a bit on the thin side. And he never smiled. 

Charlie couldn’t look away. His heart fluttered, a sensation he’d never felt before. Something about this boy… he didn’t know why but with every page, he felt himself drift further and further away from reality. 

The next day, Charlie carried the photo album out to his mother. He needed to find out who the boy was. Molly’s smile fell as Charlie showed the first picture of the mysterious boy, and she gave such a heartbroken sigh that he felt guilty. “What is it, Mum?” he asked gently. 

“Regulus. His name was Regulus,” Molly spoke quietly, running her fingertip over the picture. “Sirius’s younger brother. He was always such a quiet boy, and I don’t think I ever saw him smile. But he was a great boy, you would have loved him.” 

“What happened to him?”

“Well, he was pressured into being a Death Eater by his boyfriend, his parents, and his so-called friends. He never wanted that life, however. He ended up betraying You-Know-Who and destroying one of the horcruxes.” 

Charlie’s eyes narrowed. If he didn’t absolutely despise Sirius’s parents, he sure did now. But it was a deeper hatred, one that comes from seeing your love be hurt. But he wasn’t in love with Regulus, he never even met him. 

But that didn’t stop the feeling from growing. The rest of the time he was there, he’d sneak into Regulus’s old bedroom, getting to know him at least a little bit. And every day, he’d be a bit sad as he woke up to the harsh reality of the boy being gone. A strange part of him practically knew everything about Regulus, and how he would have been like. He knew what it’d feel like to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, how it would feel to run his hands through his hair. He knew everything, yet knew so little at the same time. 

But he knew one thing. Soulmates did in fact exist. Sirius and Remus were soulmates, his parents were soulmates, Harry’s parents were soulmates. Everyone had a soulmate. And Charlie had found his. All he had to do was wait a while longer, and he’d get to meet him.


End file.
